


Advanced Training

by wendymr



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [34]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Noticed you’ve been getting a bit mouthy lately, Sergeant.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts), [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts), [sasha1600](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/gifts).



> For the other members of the Sisterhood

“Noticed you’ve been getting a bit mouthy lately, Sergeant.”

“Have I, sir?”

“You bloody know it! Criticising my computer habits, telling me what I can and can’t do... anyone’d think you think you’re in charge.”

“Ah. I have been presumptuous, sir. I do beg your pardon.”

“Words won’t get you out of this one, Sergeant.”

“In that case, should I assume the position, sir?”

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’ve been up to. Topping from the bottom, isn’t that what they call it?”

“You have been doing your research, sir.”

“Yep. Gonna teach you a new skill: orgasm denial.”


End file.
